This invention relates to a method of and to an apparatus for removal of puncture-resistant tubes from the tires in which they are mounted, in particular when the latter are worn, to permit reusing said tubes in new tires.
Tubes of the puncture-resistant type have an extremely high mechanical strength and benefit from the protection provided by the tires containing them, such that frequently the tire wears out and must be replaced while the puncture-resistant tube it contains is in perfect condition. It thus appeared useful to enhance the useful life-time of puncture-resistant tubes, which are relatively expensive, by removing them from the worn tires containing them, with a view to their reuse in new tires.
Since puncture-resistant tubes are generally made of a donut-shaped piece of molded rubber and have a plurality of independent cells inflated during manufacture to a given pressure, removal must be effected in a fashion such as not to damage the cells, which would release pressure and cause the tubes to lose their puncture-resistant characteristic, the resultant difficulty of the operation has meant that puncture-resistant tubes are not presently being removed from worn tires and then reused.